Feverishly Perfect
by Semmerie
Summary: Sometimes, we wonder whether Sakura -is- perfect. She has the looks, the guys, a happy family, and everything seems to revolve around her. What happens when she gets sick? Will it destroy her, or make her life more perfect than before? CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Prologue

**Sometimes, we wonder whether Sakura-chan really is perfect. She has the looks, the guys, a happy family, and almost everything seems to revolve around her. What happens when she gets chicken-pox? Will it destroy her, or make her life even more perfect than before? Let us find out… [SxS] PLS R/R! **

**The Day Sakura got Chicken-Pox**

_Written By Semmerie_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters… T.T

**Semmerie****- I am only a beginner…so, point out my mistakes? ^^ It would be a really great help. Don't be lazy, err…type a review, insults accepted. Ppl say my writing stinks…so I won't be THAT traumatized. Arigato! (By the Way, is the idea original? I don't want to copy or anything! ^^)******

**---------------------------------------------------**

*THUMP-thump-thump-thump-BOOM*

It was evening at the Kinomoto Residence, and Sakura Kinomoto, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards and the noisiest person alive, was now making her way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

*Thump-thump-thump-THUMP*

Kero, hearing the commotion, peeked out of his drawer. Was Sakura-chan back already? 

_I'd better make a quick escape before Sakura finds out what happened to her homework assignment I accidentally spilled coffee on…_

Looking around, he had an idea and flew out of the window and straight down into the bottom floor of the house.

While Sakura was upstairs, he would get an extra midnight-snack…

-----------------------------------------

"With Cheer Leading Practice, **another **training session with Eriol-kun, and that 100-metre race practice that I went through, I don't think I can move another step..."

Sakura burst into her room and flopped down onto her bed.

"Kero-chan, I know it's for my own good, but why does it have to be so tiring?"

Sakura was dead tired. Eriol's training sessions seemed to progress from relatively doable to grindingly hard in the last couple of weeks. Could a new evil be coming? Only he knows, and she knew that she could trust him.

_After all, he was the reincarnation of the Great Clow Reed, the one who made her the Mistress of the Cards in the first place._

She had no reason to complain. Tomoyo-chan was being a great help, especially with the battle costumes. Her creativity had grown over the past few years… Not only that, the costumes grew more outrageous too. 

Then, she realized that Kero wasn't answering.

"Kero, are you there? …I guess he went down to get something to eat…"__

Oh well…she could find things to grumble about when Kero finished raiding the fridge. Yes, that was a good idea. She cocked her head to a side. Out of the blue, she exclaimed: "Does Kero-chan ever brush his teeth?"  Then, another question popped up.

"Does Kero-chan have teeth?"

Now **that was puzzling… and disgusting too…**

She pulled a face and squashed it. 

"I'd better wash up anyway."

Bouncing off her bed, she rushed to her wardrobe and pulled out a set of nightclothes. The toilet was vacant. YES! *Click* She locked the door and made her way into the shower cubicle. 

Soon, the shower was switched on and the sounds of running water were heard. Sakura let her worries flow down with the water, and she relaxed into the clouded glass wall, thinking about Syaoran, Magic, and fluffy things...

----------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later…_

"Kaijuu! Have you finished yet?!" Sakura was startled out of her daydream by her brothers persistent knocking on the door. It about time anyway…knowing herself, she must have been dreaming for hours.

"Coming…" She quickly dried herself off and slipped into her pajamas . Sakura turned around; ready to open the door when…She slipped and fell onto the bathroom floor with a resounding boom.  "Ouch!" Rubbing her back, she got up slowly.  "This floor sure is hard…"

On the other side of the wall, Touya was definitely not happy.

"Get yourself out here right now! It's already past 9, and I have been waiting for more than thirty minutes!"

Sakura looked up at the clock. She quickly unlocked the door, and ignoring her seething onni-san, shot back to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, barely mumbling good-night to Kero, who had just come back before falling asleep.

Little did she know, about the chaos that she was going to meet the next morning…

**To be Continued**

A/N: So, how was it? This is the first time I have actually posted a Fanfiction…so, technically, I have no idea what to do. Please Review!!! I need some opinion!


	2. Chapter 1

**Sometimes, we wonder whether Sakura-chan really is perfect. She has the looks, the guys, a happy family, and almost everything seems to revolve around her. What happens when she gets chicken-pox? Will it destroy her, or make her life even more perfect than before? Let us find out… [SxS] PLS R/R! **

**Feverishly Perfect **(Chapter 1)

_Written By Semmerie_

_-------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters… T.T

**Semmerie****- Konnichiwa, Minna-San! How's the story so far? Exciting? Funny? Boring? Whatever it is, I hope you are enjoying it. ^^ My head's itchy…Argh! *scratches furiously*******

**A Big thank you to these people for reviewing…**

**Ptijade**** (Anonymous)- *cheers* Congrats to myself, I got a review! Don't worry about it, I tried to make it longer…but I can't estimate TTU If it's not up to your standards, I apologize!...*bows***

**Lady Hawk- **Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like my story…*phew* I was hoping for that. Arigato…

**Syaoranfan****- Thanks! Are you a Syaoran fan too? **

To express me gratitude…I'll dedicate this chapter to you guys. Phwee…:3 (A/N: I  made this chapter shortly after the Prologue, so if I missed anybody, sorry…) Argh…my hands hurt so much…typing is a chore…

-----------------------------------------------------

_She quickly unlocked the door, and ignoring glares from her seething onni-san, staggered back to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, barely mumbling good-night to Kero before falling into a sweet slumber._

_"Zzzzz… "_

_Little did she know, about the chaos that she was going to meet the next morning …_

-------------------------------------------------------

**From Touya's POV: **

I love wheat pancakes with maple syrup.

It always tastes so warm, so sweet and heavenly…

The sweetened sugary syrup made from the essence of the sugar maple…Soft, warm chunks of pancake slipping down your throat…

Tastes great, doesn't it?

Just like Mum used to make them…

So that's why I made them for breakfast, duh.

This is Touya Kinomoto speaking, at 7:30 in the morning frying pancakes in the kitchen of the Kinomoto Residence.

Pancakes are easy to make. No? Not for you, maybe, but it's my specialty. 

"6..7..8..9! All done and ready to be served!"

As the last pancake slipped onto the plate, crisply done to a turn, I sighed in boredom and started to set the table.

Why in the world wasn't **anyone awake in this house!? Even though it was my turn to cook, that doesn't give them a plausible reason to laze, doesn't it?**

My temper flared...

**_I feel like throwing something!_**

I stomped around the room, glaring at random objects. Otou-san has already left the house…so, Sakura is the only one here. Why, that lazy sister of mine…

I took a deep breath.

"KAIJUU, BREAKFAST IS COLD AND YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL…!"

I made a 360 degree turn towards the dining table and set the last fork in place, and waited. After 10 minutes, I started to grumble.

"I'm going to be late for my job…You better come down right now, Kaijuu, or I shall personally see to it!"

I took a bite out of my pancake.

 "Hey, this **is getting cold…"**

*BANG*

What was that? I pricked my ears and listened. Minutes after, a muffled thump traveled down the hallway. 

"Coming, Onni-san…"

I smirked. 

The kaijuu has awoken.

------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

"KAIJUU, BREAKFAST IS COLD AND YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL…!"

Sakura dazedly opened one eye. Then, she let out a tired groan and buried her face deeper into her pillow.

"Coming, Onni-san.."

In her tired mind, it was still 5:30 in the morning. And, as everyone knows, Sakura Kinomoto isn't **really** a morning person.

"Why oh why does school start so early?" Sakura groaned again and turned over, her hand reaching towards Kero-chan's drawer.

"Hello, Kero-chan? Wake up!" Seeing that he wasn't, Sakura gave up and fell back into her bed, intending to go back to sleep.

Sakura's alarm clock chose that moment to start ringing.

There was no sign of movement from the bed. After a few minutes, Sakura's hand shot out with un-measurable speed, shutting off the clock with a huge bang. A messy head of auburn hair peeked out from under layers of covers, and it emitted a huge snarl.

"Stupid Onni-san…I still had two more minutes to sleep!"

Soon after, the offending clock clattered to the floor, and our Sakura-chan weakly maneuvered herself out of bed and staggered to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

---------------------------------------------------------

_In the bathroom…___

As usual, the bathroom was spick and span, and glittering with white. 

Sakura yawned. 

The whiteness was making her eyes hurt…

_On second thought, why does my throat hurt too?_

Sakura quickly examined herself in the mirror. Her head, complete with her typical messy brown hair, green eyes, perfectly sculpted nose, and lush lips started back at her innocently.

_Strange.__ Everything seems to be the same, so why do I feel that there is something wrong…? She thought._

_Oh, forget it. I'll find out sooner or later. Now, let's turn our thoughts to something more important, like brushing my teeth…_

Sakura yawned again and stretched her tired muscles. Feeling extra lazy, she reached into the medicine cabinet to get her toothpaste. She dazedly reached out for a tube in the corner, and assuming that it was her own, brought it to the sink. She squeezed a generous amount onto her toothbrush, and started to brush her teeth vigorously. 

"Ewww, this tastes of mint!"

Sakura face contorted into an expression of pure agony, painfully remembering the last time she experimented on mint candy. Her mouth, which had bore the brunt of the attack, burned for 2 whole hours. That night, she had vowed never to eat anything mint again…

That vow was about to be broken.

Sakura blinked, and looked back at the tube of toothpaste in her hand. As her emerald eyes scanned the words "Extra-strong Mint", she realized her mistake.

_Kuso__, I took the wrong tube..._

It was around a second later when Sakura realized that her mouth was burning from the taste of the offending cleaning solution.

Sakura frantically wrenched the tap head open. Fanning her mouth viciously, she reached for a cup and filled it to the brim with water…and emptied it into her mouth. This process was repeated again, and again and again…

_A few minutes later…_

"When did I become so stupid as to take otou-san's toothpaste by mistake!?"

In a fit of despair, Sakura threw her head into the direction on the wall.

*BANG*

"Owww…"

Rubbing her head, she looked at the direction of the wall-clock. 

_…That's the time!?_

Sakura panicked…she was going to be late! Desperate to prevent this, Sakura made a complete U-turn, knocking down almost everything in the process. As she made her way towards her bedroom, toilet paper still dangling from her feet, all thoughts on how to finish brushing her teeth vanished from her mind.

-----------------------------------

When she had finished wearing her school uniform, Sakura clattered down into the kitchen, panting furiously. Touya, who was in the middle of finishing breakfast, looked at her, and got a huge shock.

Sakura, or the kaijuu as Touya calls her, was in a total wreck. Her shirt was half tucked, her book bag was unzipped, and her hair looked…horrible…something must have happened upstairs. 

Being a polite person, Touya ignored this and asked her to eat breakfast. However, that was not going to happen.

Sakura was not listening. She rushed towards the door, one hand combing her hair, and the other trying to stuff her cotton socks onto her feet at the same time, though she failed miserably.

A stress mark popped on Touya's forehead. 

Sakura noticed this, and after making some final adjustments, turned towards him sheepishly and muttered an apology.

"Gomen, Onni-san, but I'm late for school, and I can't eat my breakfast, I really can't!"

She put on a puppy dog face, complete with big, watery eyes, and the quivering lip. Touya's resolve soon softened and he carefully dumped her share of pancakes into a container, and slid it into the fridge.

"Fine, but when you come home, you'd better finish it!"

After the fridge was closed, he grabbed a brown paper bag which was sitting at the corner of the table and handed it to Sakura.

"You almost forgot your lunch."

Sakura's face lit up with a huge smile and she gave her brother a big hug. 

"You're so good to me, Onni-san!"

Touya's eyes widened in surprise and he started blushing. This was embarrassing…

"Erm…you're going to be late for school!"

Touya pushed Sakura away and hurriedly shooed her towards the door, muttering about how late it was. 

-------------------------------------------------

As Sakura was putting on her roller-skates, he looked at his clock and tapped Sakura on the shoulder gently.

"You have 5 minutes Kaijuu…better hurry."

Sakura's back stiffened instantly. "What?!" Seeing her distress, Touya's mood brightened considerably and showed her his watch, all the while smirking triumphantly. Sakura got up in frenzy, and flashed one last smile towards Touya before skating away in a flurry of legs, hands, and rollerskates.

"Bye!" Touya waved and carefully watched her retreating back.

As soon as she was out of sight, he sighed.

_The things that irritating imotou-san makes me do…am I becoming a softie? Oh no…_

_--------------------------------------------------_

At the Local Tomedea High School, Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Sonomi Daidouji and a blooming fashion designer looked out of the window worriedly. 

"Where's that Sakura-chan? Syaoran-kun (1), I'm getting worried about her. She's usually earlier than this!"

Syaoran was right at her side.

"I don't know…" Syaoran, who was sitting diagonal to Tomoyo, was getting quite fidgety. His forehead was creased in worry, and he craned his neck for another time to look out of the window.

_School field, __Basketball Court__, __School Court__…Aha!_

His golden-flecked amber eyes spotted something which made him sigh in relief. A pink and red dot was making its way slowly towards the school building, moving at more than 80km/h. 

"There she is, Tomoyo-!"

Tomoyo snapped her head towards the direction which Syaoran was pointing in, her soft raven locks following sharply. "Where!?" she asked frantically, scanning the school grounds for any sign of Sakura. Syaoran chuckled at this, but soon, his attention turned towards a classmate of his.

"Li, tell Daidouji to watch it!"

Oops. Looks like Tomoyo's hair hit a fellow student smack in the face. Again. 

Knowing too well on how painful it was, Syaoran quickly apologized for her and explained that she was just excited. The "fellow" student, known as Kotaru, or Hiwa-kun, rolled his eyes and when back to chatting with his friends. Syaoran sighed, and looked back to where Tomoyo was.

Tomoyo was jumping up and down excitedly, her finger poised on the button of the stopwatch used to keep Sakura's time. 

"Did you see her roller-skate? It was a display of pure skill! Sakura-chan is so KA-WAI-I!" She squealed excitedly, floating off into her own dreamland.

Syaoran, however, started at her blankly, sweat-dropped, and took her by the shoulders. Then, he started shaking. 

---------------------------------------------------

_While Syaoran and Tomoyo were doing their *ahem* business…_

Sakura painfully ran up the stairs to the third floor, footsteps thumping one by one, two by two. She looked at her wristwatch and prayed.

_10 more seconds to go…9, 8 7…Onegai, help me make it…_

*thump…thump…thump-thump-thump-thump*

She quickened her pace, and soon the door of her classroom came into her vision. Sakura's spirits brightened.

_Yes, almost there…Please let my heart survive, I don't want to be dead before I turn 18!_

She finally reached her destination, and with all her might she reached forward and pulled the door open, letting the impact push her into the classroom-

*Ri-i-i-i-ing!* the school bell sounded right on cue.

The one very tired Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Sakura Cards and the most powerful sorceress next to Syaoran, had survived the school bell and escaped detention for the 13498th time in her school life.

Tomoyo immediately spotted her. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" she shouted, waving at her.

Syaoran, who had also seen her come in, smiled and wagged his finger at her. "Missed the bell by barely a second, Sakura…it's a good thing Terada-sensei hasn't arrived yet."

Sakura, who hadn't yet recovered from exhaustion, muttered her "Ohayos" and slowly walked over to her seat. 

_So tired, so exhausted…I think I am going to collapse…_

Her legs suddenly seemed like jelly and her heart was still pounding like it was running a lifetime marathon. She had never, ever felt so tired before…

_Her desk seemed to be so far away…so far…_

Syaoran looked at her movements curiously and he took the opportunity to speak first. "Sakura? Are you alright?"

His aura unconsciously made over to Sakura's. Syaoran was worried. His magical sense told him that Sakura's usually perky aura was weaker than normal…

"Well, Sakura, you do look a bit pale…" Tomoyo took notice too and she gave her best friend a worried glance.

_So…tired…cannot…move…_

Sakura's vision swam. Trying to fight the feeling off, Sakura reached for her table and held on tight. There…that's better…

She gave Tomoyo a weak smile and sat down shakily. "Don't worry, I'm just tired, that's all…" In her mind, however, she was whooping in joy, congratulating herself for completing her journey to her desk with out fainting. 

_Wow, that was some dizzy spell…but it wore off as soon as I sat down…I guess I must have been a bit too tired for my own good._

Dismissing that thought, Sakura set her book bag on the table.

"Look, Sensei's here!"

As the whole class stood up to greet their teacher, Tomoyo's and Sakura's worries were forgotten instantly, replaced by schoolwork. However, a pair of amber eyes situated in the seat behind Sakura's was furrowed in deep thought.

Syaoran knew that something was wrong.

_There's something strange about you today, Sakura, even if we or you don't know about it. I feel that it's going to rear its ugly head very soon…_

As usual, Syaoran was overestimating the situation **again**. He was always too serious for his own good…

Maybe we should introduce Syaoran-kun to the benefits of yoga-classes…

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------------------------

**Keys:**

**(1) **Over the years, Syaoran and Tomoyo have also become good friends and have switched to first-name basis. 

_Or is it because our dear author was getting sick of seeing Daidouji's and Li-kun's with grammar/spelling underlining underneath?_

Err…forget it.

**Semmerie****-_ …I think that the last sentence there was a bit too outrageous. *guffaws* I'm doing a terrible job at being funny…TT How in the world am I supposed to inject some humor into this if I keep adding in drama and stuff!? *kicks herself* As always, please review! I love yr feedback; it inspires me…a lot._**

_Till next time! :3_


	3. Chapter 2

**Sometimes, we wonder whether Sakura-chan really is perfect. She has the looks, the guys, a happy family, and almost everything seems to revolve around her. What happens when she gets chicken-pox? Will it destroy her, or make her life even more perfect than before? Let us find out… [SxS] PLS R/R! **

**Feverishly Perfect **(Chapter 2)

_Written By Semmerie_

_--------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters… T.T

**Semmerie****- Hello again! I hope I've done better in this chapter, cause in my opinion, the last two were not really that good. I think I need a beta-reader…anyone wants to volunteer? :3 Just kidding. ******

**And Thank you for reviewing *claps*…**

**Lynn ( volcano_ling-Anonymous)- **U like it? Good! Don't say anything bad about SuperYoyo kid…I'll be very angry!! *grows to over a hundred feet and glares*

**Wing Guardian- **Thank you…I've read your stories, and I think they're really great. You put so much description into them, and I could stick only a measly "Golden flecked amber eyes" in. I admire you!

**Syaoranfan****- You really think so? Whee! *floats on air* **

*

Thanks again 4 yr feedback! *starts sulking for no reason* …I want chocolate…

-----------------------------------------------------

_There's something strange about you today, Sakura, even if we or you don't know about it. I feel that it's going to rear its ugly head very soon…_

_As usual, Syaoran was overestimating the situation again. He was always too serious for his own good…_

_Maybe we should introduce Syaoran-kun to the benefits of yoga-classes…_

------------------------------------------------------__

Sakura idly flicked a loose lock of hair from her forehead for the hundredth time. Terada-sensei was rambling about circles, circumferences, radii, and other what-nots again…she sighed and let her mind wander. Besides, it was a Friday, and Terada-sensei would revise his lesson again on the following Monday anyway… Her eyelids gradually drooped and she slumped down onto her desk, steadily slipping away into a deep sleep.

"**Sakura Kinomoto! Would you care to repeat my last sentence?" **

Sakura's forest-green eyes snapped open, and she blinked furiously at her teacher, trying to decipher what he just said. _Last sentence?!__ What in the world is he talking about? _

_Oh…_As realization dawned upon her, she reluctantly stood up, leaning on her desk, face an expression of uncontained nervousness. This was not good…

_I am so unlucky! First barely escaping the school bell, now this!? That big guy up there definitely has something going for me…_

"I'm waiting, Kinomoto…"

Her train of thought abruptly screeched to a stop. Suddenly noticing almost 40 pairs of eyes staring expectantly at her, she blushed and made a fumbling attempt to start a sentence…

"Err…t-the circumference of a circle c-can be o-obtained by m-multiplying t-the…um…"

Having run out of words to say, she sheepishly stared and the floor, finding her shoes very interesting to watch.

Behind her, Syaoran sighed audibly and decided to bail her out.  After all, which guy would let his good friend suffer at the hands of a vicious, rabid teacher? Not him, definitely. 

_Wait a minute, since when did Sakura become your "good" friend?_

_WHAT!?_

Syaoran blushed and squashed that thought to pieces, warning it that if it ever came up again, it would suffer a violent and painful death. 

After threatening the thought for a few minutes, he remembered the plight that Sakura was in and he concentrated his magical powers, penetrating Sakura's mind with ease. Sakura had better listen to him…

-----------------------------------------------

_Sakura!_

Sakura tensed, and answered back cautiously.

**_Who are you?_**

Syaoran groaned to himself. Time was running out here, and she was asking him who he was? 

_It's Syaoran. If you want to get out of Terada-Sensei's ever growing wrath, repeat after me. The circumference of a circle can be obtained by multiplying the pi with the radius…_

Sakura successfully managed to do this, all the while cowering under Terada-Sensei's smoldering gaze. 

"-and multiplying it again by the radii…" Finishing her last sentence, Sakura looked up at her teacher. 

"Good. You may sit down now, Kinomoto." Terada-Sensei turned back to teaching. Strange, he could have sworn that Sakura had been dozing off…

Sakura let go a breath that she had been holding and sat down quickly. 

**_Thank you, Syao-kun!_**

Syaoran flashed three shades of red. 

_Don't worry about it._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Time passed by quickly. Syaoran, not forgetting that morning's incident, was quietly observing Sakura from a corner.

Tomoyo, however, was in her normal happy-go-lucky state, and she followed Sakura around like a bee to honey, filming her every move with a small portable camera attached to a necklace on her neck. Kotaru-kun, still not forgiving her for the hair-incident, glared at her occasionally. Tomoyo ignored him.

And let's not forget the great Eriol Hiiragazawa…who had been grinning like a Cheshire cat throughout the day. His dark cerulean eyes were aglow with laughter and mirth, annoying his cute descendant to no end. Why was he so happy? Was it because of his date with Tomoyo that evening? No one shall ever know…

"Hello, my cute little descendant!" Syaoran snarled and gave him a dark glare. Eriol smirked. He had just arrived in Japan the last week, and he had **a lot** of catching up to do…especially with a certain Syaoran Li.

Sakura watched amusedly. Although she didn't always admit it, those two looked funny when trying to cut off each others throats. But at certain times, when it went overboard, it was just plain irritating. Such as now…

"I repeat, I am not, cannot, and will never be your **cute** descendant!" Syaoran huffed and slapped his forehead in a gesture of mock agony. "My ancestors would never, ever behave like this…it would be embarrassing the whole clan!"

Eriol seemed unaffected and shot back a retort of his own. "And I'm sure; that none of my cute descendants would ever behave like this…it would embarrass the **whole clan!" His lips curled up into a smile when Syaoran immediately turned around, eyes like thunder.**

Syaoran's hair bristled and he swiftly locked eyes with Eriol, eyes flashing. "If you would excuse me," he spat out indignantly, "**You're the one who's embarrassing the clan, not me!" **

"I think you're embarrassing the clan right now, cute descendant, losing your temper like that…"

Syaoran grabbed his collar, lifting him up a metre into the air. "What did you say?!"

Eriol's calm composure slowly dissolved. He, in turn, glared daggers at Syaoran. "I said that you were embarrassing the clan. Now put me down, or I shall be forced to use magic." 

Sakura would have liked to see what would happen next, but she thought better of it. She strode up and planted herself into the center of their fight.

"Sakura…?" 

Syaoran looked at her, eyes telling her to just get out of the way, but Sakura stayed as still as stone and started on a full blown Kinomoto lecture.

"I'm ashamed of you two! How could you just start fighting in the school grounds?! You, especially Syaoran! I thought you were much **more** matured than that!"

Her soft emerald eyes hardened into a piercing jade, and when she turned her gaze to Syaoran, he winced noticably. Eriol smirked. 

"And you!" Sakura turned towards Eriol and gave him a glare, catching him by surprise. "Even though you're the **great and conventional** Clow Reed who made the Clow cards, you should not be using magic on **public, of all places! More so, why did you go on taunting Syaoran when you knew it was going to end up like ****this!? I have a good mind to bash you up for doing that!"**

And it went on and on and on, and when Sakura eventually calmed down, the two boys were steadily shuffling backwards, ready to make a quick escape if she blew up even further.

"Now, lets all eat lunch, shall we?" Sakura gave an innocent smile and both of them and they cautiously followed after her, Tomoyo still filming merrily.

"Sugoi ne, Sakura-chan, you were **brilliant~!" Everybody sweat-dropped. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, let's eat!" Sakura popped a piece of sushi into her mouth hungrily. Then she ravenously gulped it down…and almost gagged. 

_Argh__, my throat…_

Easing the food down gently with her finger, Sakura smiled sheepishly at her friends. They had looked up at the sudden noise, and now, they were looking curiously at Sakura for an explanation. Sakura looked at them nervously/

"I just choked, that's all, nothing to worry about…" She laughed and popped another sushi into her open mouth, determined to show them that nothing was wrong. "See?"

Then, she gagged, again.

_Kuso__…I think I have a sore throat. _

Sakura decided to do the sensible thing, and closed her lunch box.

"I'm full!" 

Syaoran looked up at her suspiciously. How could she be full? She had barely eaten… Was she trying to lose weight or something? 5 day Detox? 

"Are you kidding, Sakura? You've only eaten two sushi rolls, and you're full?"

"Err, yeah…" Sakura had an incredibly fake smile on her face, and she started laughing manically, making other students stare.

"Well, fine…" Syaoran eyed her for a few more seconds, and then went back to eating his lunch. 

*RING* 

After a few tense moments, the bell rang and soon the foursome went back to their classes.

-------------------------------------------------

 Sakura winced and rubbed her growling tummy in pain. 

_I'm starving…and I can't even force anything into my throat!_

She sighed in defeat and reluctantly stashed her lunchbox under her desk. If she had known that she would have felt this hungry, she would have stuffed all the food down her throat, painful or not, even if it meant a certain death…

*GROWL*

Her stomach let out a huge growl, right on cue.

Sakura groaned and leaned back on her chair. Well, it was too late now. Sakura prayed in her mind and sincerely hoped that she would survive the next few lessons without dieing.

_Hey…_

Seeing that her teacher wasn't in class, she reached towards her lunchbox, dragging it towards her. Should she do it?

*munch munch* *gulp* *groan of pain*

She definitely did.

Hastily closing her lunchbox, she munched on her food quickly and gulped it down, ignoring the stabs of pain in her abused throat and then, leaned back on her chair in satisfaction. 

_Ah, that's much better…_

What she didn't know was that Syaoran was watching her all the while. His face an expression of puzzlement, he watched her gulping down the food with amazement.

_I thought she said that she wasn't hungry, so why is she sneaking food now? There's definitely something wrong with her…_

----------------------------------------------------------

"Genghis Khan was one of the greatest warriors of all time. Kublai Khan, who was his grandson, succeeded him as the Khan of Mongolia…" 

Tomoyo listened attentively to her teacher's words, copying down notes and half-looking at Sakura from time to time, but in her heart, she was thinking of only one person…

Eriol.

Sakura and Syaoran always said that they were the perfect couple, complimenting each other with their identical shades of midnight hair and dark cerulean eyes, but she wasn't really that sure. 

He and she seemed to have nothing in common…but at the same time, they were as identical as twins. Tomoyo liked to film Sakura, Eriol liked to tease Syaoran…but they worked together to make them fall in love. 

Tomoyo was always happy, being optimistic even when the worst times came…Eriol behaved the same. His voice made most people feel at ease instantly, well not Syaoran, but most people…Tomoyo's also. Hey, wait a minute…why was she thinking about this?

Tomoyo chided herself for letting her thoughts slip away with her and turned back to the lesson.

_Tonight, I shall find out everything. _

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Soon, school ended and students were seen flooding the school field in their wake. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo walked home together, excluding Eriol, as he had taken a *ahem* quicker way by apparating home. 

"Is there any homework today?" 

Sakura looked up to the sky in thought, the breeze ruffling her auburn hair. "There are two assignments that Terada-sensei gave us…and pages 48-54 in our history book."

"Thanks!" Syaoran copied it down quickly and tucked the book in his bag. "I'll have to take leave now…see you!"

"See you too!" Sakura and Tomoyo waved after him as he turned around and walked down the street.

After he left, Tomoyo turned around, eyes sparkling. "You two are so KAWAII! By the way Sakura, Eriol and I are going to the nearby café for dinner tonight-and since you're the expert on this, after dating so many times with Syaoran-kun…give me some advice?"

Sakura's face flushed. "Tomoyo-chan…" she huffed, "What in the world makes you think that I'm the expert? Umm…well, if you really want it, here are some tips…"

Tomoyo and Sakura cheerfully walked down the street, chatting cheerfully.

-----------------------------------

"Oh yes, and Tomoyo-chan, let him pay the bill, ok?" Tomoyo smiled sheepishly. She did have this habit of treating everyone for time to time…

"Oh well…" Sakura kicked the pebbles at her feet every once in a while, watching it tumble down the cobble-stone sidewalk and crash into a tree.

"Why don't we stop at the ice-cream stall for some ice-cream?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura remembered her sore throat and swallowed. "Err…Tomoyo-chan, I have this throat problem, so…"

"Let's go and browse some shops, then!" Sakura thought. Well… it wasn't going to affect her throat anyway… "Okay."

Tomoyo started dragging Sakura down the street in the opposite direction. "I just saw these **fabulous boutiques on the other side of the street…you got to try them Sakura - OOF!"**

In the middle of her sentence however, Tomoyo had accidentally stepped on a stray dog's tail. It immediately came towards Tomoyo, growling viciously.

Sakura slapped her forehead while Tomoyo frantically tried to calm the dog down. 

"Nice Doggie, Sweet doggie…Leave us alone…"

It snarled, immediately breaking out into a full run and started to chase them down the sidewalk. 

"Tomoyo!"

Now, it was Sakura's turn to drag a stunned Tomoyo down the street, stray dog snapping at their heels.

_I'm getting tired…how long is this mutt going to chase us?_

Sakura panted, sweat rolling down her forehead. Meanwhile, the dog was gaining rapidly. Dragging Tomoyo faster, she scanned the road for an escape route. 

_Aha!_

Sakura spied an alley around the corner, and dragging Tomoyo inside as quickly as she could, they stayed inside, shaking with exhaustion, and watched the dog run past.

Tomoyo wiped the sweat off her forehead and dabbed it gently with a handkerchief. She turned to Sakura, who was unusually quiet. "Sakura?" She spotted her figure a few meters away and walked over.

----------------------------------------------------

"My gods, Sakura, are you okay!?"

Sakura's body was covered in sheen of sweat, and she was breathing laboriously, leaning on the concrete wall for support. Her face was as white as a ghost.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm feeling dizzy…"

Tomoyo quickly rushed to her side and helped her up. "Come on…don't die on me, onegai!"

_Tired…_

Sakura smiled and weakly waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face. "See? I'm perfectly…fine…" At that moment, her legs buckled and she slumped down, causing Tomoyo to stagger.

"Perfectly fine my foot." Tomoyo heaved her up again and put her hand to Sakura's forehead and immediately snatched it away, fanning it furiously. "Owch, Sakura, you're hot!"  

"It's…it's just the weather…" Sakura stood up, or tried to, wincing with pain a headache started. 

_No, I'm not sick, I can't be…_

Tomoyo's eyes shone in worry. "Come on, Sakura-chan, you're sick, admit it! How can you not be when even now, I have to drag you around?"

Sakura's vision swam again. "Fine…I **am** sick…" Her vision swam before her eyes. 

_Can't go on any longer…_

Sakura fell to the ground, and all went black.

"Sakura-chan, wake up!" Gaining no response, Tomoyo sighed and started dragging Sakura's almost lifeless body up and out of the exit. 

"Uggh, my aching body…Sakura, you owe me one for this…"

She reached into her beg and pulled out her portable phone. 

"This is Tomoyo…Touya? Something's wrong with Sakura…"

To Be Continued

-------------------------------------------------------

**Semmerie****- …As you all know now… I stink at making Sakura sick. Please review, I want to see whether someone out there agrees with me on this concept. ;)**

THANK YOU FOR READING, EVERYONE! :3


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi! I hope the story has been going smoothly, except for the very unscheduled revising of the Prologue. Sorry about this glitch, the title was all wrong and I forgot to fix it. I suggest you go read it…and if you see anything wrong, please tell me! 0^^0

*

Thanks to these reviewers:

**Syaoranfan****: Thank you for agreeing with me! ^^**

**Kawaii****-Fairy-Emma: Nice name! I'll try to put in more S/S, so hold on there, ok?**

**Azure Rosas: **Hey, that's a great idea! I'll be sure to use it, somehow. Thanks for the tip!  

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. TT

=============================================

**[Sometimes, we wonder whether Sakura-chan -is- perfect. She has the looks, the guys, a happy family, and almost everything seems to revolve around her. What happens when she gets sick? Will it destroy her, or make her life even more perfect than before? Let us find out… [SxS] PLS R/R!]**

**Feverishly Perfect**

_Written by Semmerie_

_"Sakura-chan, wake up!" Gaining no response, Tomoyo sighed and started dragging Sakura's almost lifeless body up and out of the exit. "Uggh, my aching body…Sakura, you owe me one for this…"_

_She reached into her beg and pulled out her portable phone. _

_"This is Tomoyo…Touya? Something's wrong with Sakura…"_

==============================================__

The phone rang loudly in the Kinomoto Residence. "I'll get the phone!" Touya sighed resignedly, put a bookmark on his current page in his textbook, and picked up "the crazy clump of plastic" on the dining table.__

"Moshi moshi, Touya speaking."__

He paused.__

"Oh, hi Tomoyo… May I be of any help?"

_"Touya, this is urgent! Something…well, **something happened to Sakura."**_

His breath caught in his throat. 

"I'll be right there!"

He quickly said goodbye and slammed the receiver down. Then, Touya grabbed Yukito by the hand and dragged him out of the house, jumping bicycle and dumping Yukito on his. His friend looked at him inquisitively. Why in the world were they on their bikes in the first place? Then, Touya gave the command.

"Yukito, head to the alley beside Block 203, now!"

 "Touya, what's wrong?" Yukito desperately tried to keep hold of his hat while keeping up with Touya at the same time. "What happened?"

Touya stopped, facing his friend with a serious expression. 

"I've got no time to explain everything now, Yuki. What I know is that Sakura's in trouble, and we've got to help her!"

Then he started cycling, and Yukito, with the unbalanced hat and all, started cycling after him again.

"You know, we could have used your motorbike, Touya."

Touya sighed in exasperation and glared at his silver-haired friend.

"I could have used that piece of advice earlier, you know."

==============================================

Tomoyo heaved Sakura up for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Sakura was especially heavy, even for her small size, and her best friend was having a hard time dragging her around.

Finally dumping Sakura on the ground and sitting down beside her, Tomoyo checked her temperature once again.

_This is much too hot. Come on, the fever should have gone down by now…_

She sighed again and worriedly glanced at the unconscious form of her friend. Touya had better hurry up, or he was going to get it! She looked around impatiently for any sign of Sakuras brother.

Tomoyo looked at her wristwatch and her face paled.

_I have only 2 hours till my date with Eriol-kun!_

She looked around desperately. Oh, the things that had to go wrong in her life...

Suddenly, she had a great idea. Tearing her hang bag open, she pulled out all her emergency make-up accessories and put on makeup in huge blobs. She sure hoped that she would look fine, even if she didn't use a pocket mirror…

==============================================

"Come on Yukito, hurry up!"

Yukito pedalled faster, sweat already trickling down his face in rivers. He looked over at Touya, and a stress mark emerged when he realized that Touya was not even breaking a sweat. 

_I must be getting fat._

He sniffed to himself and pedalled even faster. 

"I'm trying to!"

He looked up and scanned the next 5 block of flats, trying to spot the one labelled 203. Red block, blue block, yellow house…Suddenly, Yukito noticed something which made him raise his eyebrows.

"Touya?"

Touya was pedalling furiously, smoke trailing his path. "Yes?" 

"This is Block 392. Didn't we pass Block 203 a **long** 10 minutes ago?"

Touya looked around. Seeing nothing but a long line of buildings each starting with the numeral 3, he sweat-dropped and looked over at Yukito sheepishly.

"I guess I pedalled a **bit too fast."**

Yukitos eyes flashed dangerously and he slithered like a snake up to Touya, pinning him to the wall. 

"What did you say?" He growled and started twisting Touya's arm into an awkward position. Touya smiled nervously; Yukito scowled.

"I guess--"

"You mean to say that I pedalled for so long, and so fast, all for **nothing**?!"

Touya gulped and tried to pry Yukito off him, but to no avail. Yukito snarled.

"You owe me one, Touya."

Yukito then got back on his bike and started pedalling faster than ever, leaving Touya miles behind, still leaning against the brick wall.

"I'll race you there!"

=============================================

Tomoyo was still dabbing on her makeup.

Sakura was still in a state of unconsciousness.

Let's go back to Touya and Yukito, shall we?

=============================================

_Ten minutes later_

When Yukito and Touya finally arrived at Block 203, they saw Tomoyo and Sakura sitting, or in Sakuras case, lying on a bench beside Penguin Park.

Parking both of their bikes at a corner, they both ran over to the two girls.

"Well, what's wrong?"

 Tomoyo gave them a look which plainly said: "You can see for yourself." 

"We got chased by a dog and Sakura just fainted. Now, she's running a really high fever and I can't lower the temperature, no matter how I try…"

Tomoyo held up the sopping handkerchief as proof.

Yukito smiled at Tomoyo. 

"Don't worry. As soon as we get her home, Sakura will be fine! Thanks for taking care of her. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

Tomoyo remembered exactly why she put on makeup.

 "Oh yes, I have only half and hour till dinner with Eriol…"

Realizing what she just said, she blushed.  "Well, I'd better be getting home soon. Bye!" Tomoyo chuckled nervously and she disappeared in a flash.

Touya looked at Yukito and shrugged. "If the chinese gaki did not convince you thoroughly, here is proof that Sakura makes really weird friends." Yukito looked at Sakura, and then at the disappearing form of Tomoyo.

"Suspicions confirmed, Touya"

===============================================

_Soon, Yukito and Touya managed to carry Sakura home. After a few hours, Yukito left, and now Touya and Fujitaka are eating dinner at the dining table. Sakura is still unconscious._

The table was silent.

Touya absent-mindedly meddled with the dollop of mashed potatoes on his plate and Fujitaka shuffled around in his seat, starting a conversation.

"So, how was school?"

"Fine," Touya mumbled. "We won the basketball tournament 3-2. Yukito came over today, but he left because he had homework to do."

Fujitaka nodded. "By the way," He started to clear his plate and put it into the basin. "Where's Sakura?"

Touya's eyes widened a little and he almost choked on his string beans. 

"I forgot about her!"

He started to drag Fujitaka up the stairs frantically. "Otou-san, you have to take a look at her, she suddenly came down with something and I have no idea what it is, and I also can't do anything to help, she's up in her room right now--"

"All right, all right." Touya's father interrupted his flow of speech before he had a change to continue. "I'll call a doctor." Touya nodded and they trudged back down the stairs to the telephone.

=========================================

_I'm so dizzy…what happened?_

Sakura dazedly opened her eyes, but she soon shut them again when she was greeted with a blinding flash of white light, invading the peaceful darkness which she was now used to.

_I guess I'll stay with my eyes closed for a while. _

Sakura sighed. Suddenly, she heard a door open and she felt a moist piece of cloth on her forehead. 

**"She has a bit of a fever…"  
  
**

Sakura fought of her throbbing headache and strained her ears further, and soon, she could hear brief snatches of their conversation.****

**"Will she be fine, doctor?"**

**"I think she will…just a fever, sore throat—I think she has the flu. Nothing else to be worried about, so I think your daughter will be fine if she gets some rest. Sakura, is it?"**

A brief pause and a cough.

**"Yes. Sakura Kinomoto…she was named after the cherry blossoms."**

**"I see…"**

Sakura felt cold metal, a stethoscope maybe, being pressed onto her chest, and the cloth on her forehead was replaced with an ice-pack.

**"Alright, I think that's it—no, wait, I think I see something…"**

A shuffle and the clearing of a throat.

**"Well? What is it?"**

Sakura suddenly got cut off. They must have gone outside…She strained her ears even further, but she couldn't even hear a thing. But soon, her efforts were rewarded as a loud noise sliced through the brief silence like a knife through hot butter.

** "WHAT!?"**

Sakura almost chuckled had she not been assaulted in another bout of dizziness. So, her unfeeling onni-san **did **have a soft spot for her…she was getting worried though. From the way Touya shouted like that, it couldn't have been some small flu or bug. Was it something more serious? Unfortunately, Sakura couldn't dwell on it for long as her headache returned anew, with more force than before. Then, the conversation started again.

**"Has anyone in your family had it before?"**

**"Well, no. Sakura seems to be the first one to get it…"**

**"I see. She'll have to stay in bed for around 4 weeks, with plenty of rest—no doubt, but I'm afraid that she _will_ have to be in quarantine. I suggest you get someone who has had it, preferably from outside, a close friend maybe, to watch over her."**

**"Consider it as done."**

So, it was a doctor. Sakura wondered briefly who it was. 

**"Ah yes. She will have to take daily doses of this…this…this…this…and this. There are instruction sheets in every box, and they will tell you approximately what time she should take them, etc. Keep them refrigerated. And before I forget the cream…"**

The unzipping of a bag.

**"It will help her ease the irritation. It will be uncomfortable, but ask her to bear with it. I will come here twice a week to check Sakura up."**

Then there was silence. Sakura supposed that they were seeing the doctor out of the house…but then, there was this problem of what sickness she had. The apprehension was killing her, and Sakura's head burst with questions, not to mention her headache.

Dizziness overtook her again and Sakura was about to fall yet another time into a dreamless sleep, but the sound of her door opening **(A/N: Yet again! ^^) **stopped her.

The ice pack was removed.

Sakura heard repeated thumps below her, which sounded like a person stomping. Or was it walking? She was too sleepy to notice…

**"Stop pacing Touya, this isn't going to help anything."**

**"How could we surrender Sakura to outsiders of all people? I mean, all the friends the kaijuu makes are mindless freaks and nobodies, and they would bumble up everything! I think we should take care of her. We could wear surgical masks, wear sterilised suits, and even breathe through a gas tank! It wouldn't spread to us--"**

**"It will, Touya, and don't you forget it. If we take care of her, we will get it too, and it wouldn't help the situation much, would it? You heard what the doctor said, and we had better follow it, deemed safe or not!"**

**"But, Otou-san!"******

**"Don't 'but otou-san' me, young boy!"**

A string of curses and the shuffling of feet.

**"Sorry."**

Sakura thought this was getting really pointless. She would find what she got in the morning. Her exhausted mind heaved and broke down into a deep sleep. The words went on though, echoing in Sakuras ears.

**"But, Otou-san, I think that we should--"**

**"Touya, even if Sakura has chicken-pox, it won't necessarily kill her if we let someone else take care of her for once!"**

_CHICKEN-POX?!___

Sakura's mind jolted awake and her once emerald eyes, now a tired viridian from lack of sleep, shot open and she sat up with a snap, almost slamming into her father.

"I have chicken-pox!?"

Her father nodded amusedly and Sakura slumped back into her pillow, which was now propped up on her back. He had guessed that Sakura was listening in the whole time…

"Oh, my aching head…"

Touya suddenly burst into the room, holding a dripping towel in one hand and a basin in the other. Slapping the cloth onto Sakura's still burning forehead, he sighed and checked her temperature.

"Still 29˚C."

He fell back into his chair and looked at his father. 

"I still think that Sakura should be taken care of by us. I mean, she would still be more comfortable around family…"

Fujitaka gave his son a half-hearted glare and Touya winced.

"I'll ask Sakura when she wakes up. We'll let her decide."

Sakura, who was watching the exchange of word with wide eyes, raised her eyebrows. Couldn't her onni-san see that she was already awake?

"Well, it's the doctors orders that she is under quarantine, but you could ask her now for fun anyway…"

Touya looked puzzled. "Why now? She's still asleep…"

Sakura chuckled at her brother's expression. She looked down at her arms. Strange though, she was starting to feel a bit itchy…

Fujitaka pointed to Sakura.

Touya's eyes widened as he realized that Sakura was already awake.

Sakura's eyes also widened when she realized that her hand were covered with spots. 

Then, the two siblings both simultaneously lost control on their voice-boxes.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"******

**============================================**

"Otou-san, please tell me that I will be able to get rid of these spots…"

"They will all be gone in two weeks. Stop scratching, Sakura."

Sakura sulked.

"But, otou-san, surely it will take less time than that?"

"It's the course of nature, Sakura." Fujitaka replied and watched Sakura finish her milk and honey. 

Meanwhile, Touya was fuming downstairs as he tried to dial every one of Sakura's friends. In his mind, he immediately omitted Syaoran's name, but now, it seemed to be the only choice. The list was steadily getting shorter, and there was not even a single thing that he could do about it…

Rika Sasaki.

"Sorry, but I've got cram school everyday. Some other time, okay?"

Chiharu.

"Sakura's taken ill!? Oh…I wish I could come over, but I'm staying over at my grandmother's for the week."

Yamazaki Takashi.

"Chicken-pox, is it? I haven't had it before, so I can't help. I'm dreadfully sorry…"

And so on and so on. He only had two numbers left…Touya's fingers almost trembled as he dialled the numbers on the pad. Please, let this be it…

Eriol Hiiragazawa.

"Oh, I see. I could help, but I have this…dinner meeting with some long time friends of mine. They will be staying over for the next three weeks."

Touya was up to the last number in the list. Okay, second last number, but Syaoran was already out of the question. Wasn't he?

"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking."

Touya explained everything to her.  

"Well…"

Touya started praying to God. 

_Come on, Tomoyo…I promise I won't call you or any of Kaijuus friends' freaks behind their backs ever again…_

"I think I will be able to."

Touya silently whooped as the most blessed words of all time reached his ears. Now, all he had to do was double check all the arrangements-

"Not for the second week, though. I'll be on an overseas tour in Hawaii for the week. Sorry…I have to rush now, or I'll be late. Bye!"

 Touya cursed and hung up. What about the second week?!

_The Chinese Gaki?!__ No way in hell…._

Touya slammed the phone back on its receiver and started upstairs. He had to beg otou-san not to let this brat enter the house, he had to!

===============================================

_Guess this scene._

Tomoyo nibbled her croissant daintily and her delicate face frowned once again as she looked up at the ivory-made wall clock which adorned the wall of the peaceful, yet bustling café. 

Eriol was 22 seconds late. She had always been a stickler for time; she favoured being right on the dot, or better yet, early. Tomoyo mindlessly stared out of the window. Maybe she shouldn't have taken such care in donning herself up for this...since he wasn't going to come, anyway.

_I shouldn't have taken it so seriously…_

She flicked a loose string of jet black hair out of her eyes and went to the counter to pay the bill. But when she looked out of the window for the last time…she saw something that made her stop.

It seemed that a brown and black snowball was making its way towards the entrance of the café. Tomoyo curiously leaned forward for a better look. It was Eriol! Her face cracked into a smile she unconsciously sighed in relief. Well, at least she didn't have to foot the bill. It **was** Sakura's most important piece of advice…

Eriol plopped down beside her and ordered a strong cup of coffee. Tomoyo, who was looking at him curiously, almost burst out in laughter. His normally neat cerulean hair was in a mess, pretty much like Syaorans, she noted, and his glasses were askew. Getting a tad inquisitive, she popped the question. 

"What happened?"

Eriols head snapped towards hers and he looked like he'd seen her for the first time. Where had all his charm gone!? He would have liked to know… 

"Erm…I was making m-my way here, when I accidentally bumped into this gangster and sprayed my drink all over him. He started chasing me, and well…the disaster continued from there. Even though you're my…date, don't ask. I'm not in the mood for it." 

Tomoyo laughed. "Alright…" She smiled and Eriol could barely keep himself from blushing. She looked absolutely dazzling…

"You'd better clean yourself up though, you look a mess." She giggled and not noticing what she was doing, reached out and straightened Eriol's glasses for him.

_Now, I definitely know that what sense that I have left has been unceremoniously poured down the drain…_

Eriol blushed uncontrollably and stood up.

"Yes, I think I'd better…"

By that time, Tomoyo had already realized what she just did and her face shone a light pink.

_I can't believe I did that!_

Seeing Eriol staring at her, she quickly turned away and forced herself to calm down. 

_You're a sensible, calm, collected and in control…there is no way that you would blush in the midst of a boy!_

_Well, not if he's the most handsome, cute, and the greatest guy around…_

===============================================__

Sakura groaned and her emerald eyes looked longingly at her hands, which were now covered with dark red spots.

"Can't I even scratch once?" She moaned and Kero sighed.

"Because, it would leave a scar and you would look like a two-faced freak by the time this is over, Sakura."

No response.

"Sakura?"

Kero turned around and found Sakura rummaging her Sakura Book. "What are you doing?!"  He flew up to her and started waving his arms in the air. 

"If you can't beat them, join them, Kero-chan. Can't you see that I'm getting out the Erase Card?"

Kero crossed his arms. "You're not supposed to use these cards for your own personal needs, Sakura. Besides,--"

**"Erase card, release!"******

Sakura did use the Erase card, but the spots still remained, as real as ever. Kero smirked.

"Your magic wouldn't be strong enough to complete the process, anyway."

Sakura sulked and flopped down onto the bed, punching a pillow in anger. Trying to make Sakura feel better, Kero tried to reason with her. "Look, it's no big deal, Sakura. All you have to do is rest for a while and soon, your life will be back to normal!" Sakura stopped punching her pillow and glared at him venomously.

Unfortunately, that was not the correct thing to say to an emotionally disturbed and sleep deprived youth.

Sakura's back stiffened and her eyes flashed menacingly. 

"How could you, Kero-chan!?"

Kero inched back cautiously.

"I'm going to miss 14 days of school with Syaoran-kun, have stupid spots which itch terribly and an everlasting headache, and it's **no big deal**!?"

Sakura snarled and a pillow beside her suddenly shone pink, the colour of her aura. Kero started sweating. 

_If she's going to do what I think she's going to do…_

"I'll show you what it's like…"

The pillow shot forward with unimaginable force and slammed Kero in the face. 

"Owww…"

"Don't worry," Sakura smiled evilly. "The next thing I'm going to throw is going to be **much, much harder…"**

Kero used his common sense and took refuge behind one of Sakura's favourite shojuo-manga.

*BOOM* *CRASH* *BANG*

Downstairs, Fujitaka looked up at the ceiling. 

"Did you hear that?"

Touya shrugged, eyes twitching. "No, what are you talking about?"

_Sakura and her stupid stuffed animal…_

_=====================================_==========

_Back at the café, Tomoyo and Eriol were having an extremely uncomfortable time._

"You can't be serious!" The waiter just shrugged.

"Sorry, sir, but you are the 100th couple seen here at the Mocha Café and you are entitled to only one extra-huge drink, which you guys are inclined to share." The waiter winked and slammed the huge glass onto their table.

In which two straws were embedded. 

Eriol and Tomoyo blushed and each started sipping the extremely large glass of cappuccino. And every single time they looked up, they only blushed harder. 

_Gods, our faces are only inches away…_

**_If I am in here for just one minute longer, I will erupt in a gigantic nose-bleed._**

After finishing the last of their drink, they both shot out of the café. Their fast footsteps pattered loudly in the silence, and the street lamps illuminated their figures, show them that they were the only ones out.

"Well, where are we going now?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. He looked up, and pushed his midnight blue bangs back with his hand.

"Let's just walk around…we could both use some fresh air. Is that okay with you?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course it is!" 

"Ok…" They both continued to walk, passing by Penguin Park, their school, and finally, Tomoyo's house.

After walking for a few minutes, Eriol turned to Tomoyo. 

"I guess you'd better get home."

Tomoyo looked at him. Somehow, she didn't want the walk to end…something seemed missing, like a missing piece in a jigsaw puzzle. She shook off the feeling and walked up to her door, Eriol behind her. When they were about to say goodbye, Eriol summoned up all his courage and spoke up. 

"Tomoyo, can I ask you something?"

She looked expectantly at him.

"What is it?"

Eriol gulped. 

_Now is the time to ask her. Come on, you can do this…_

"C-could…could you…"

His hands started sweating and his mind swept into turmoil. Fortunately, his mouth kept going.

"Tomoyo, could you be my girlfriend?"

Tomoyo blinked and started at Eriol. His dark cerulean eyes, midnight blue hair and kind face…suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. She unconsciously closed her eyes…

Then…She swept forward and gave him a passionate kiss.

Eriol started blushing and soon, Tomoyo pulled back, in the same predicament. 

"Of course…"

Eriol gawked at her. Somehow, it didn't seem real. Could it be true?

"Really…?"

Tomoyo nervously smiled. "Of course, do you think I'm joking?"

Eriol smiled back at her and he gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that…" Tomoyo blushed like a tomato and fumbling with her keys, unlocked the door.

"I guess this is goodbye, Eriol."

Eriol gave her a goofy grin and blew her a kiss.

"Goodnight."

Tomoyo closed the door swiftly and leaned on it for support, trying to force her mind to register what happened in the last few minutes.

_Now, I am officially the girlfriend of Eriol Hiiragazawa…_

She smiled to herself and went of to her bedroom.

_At least I found the missing jigsaw puzzle._

Outside, Eriol was dancing around like a love-sick fool.

"She said yes! Can you believe it? **She said yes!**"

His sanity had gone down the toilet, too.

===============================================

Kero barely escaped Sakura's wrath.

Using all his strength, he had transformed into Cerberus, the almighty Sun Guardian of the Cards and with one mighty swipe, rendered her unconscious.

Though it was partly considered cheating, it was the only thing he could do. Hey, how long would you take to die if you had one angry Sakura Mistress using her magic to throw pillows, books, and clocks, a.k.a. anything in sight at you? Not for long, no doubt about that.

Now in his stuffed animal form, Kero flew down the stairs in the dead of the night and landed on the dining table. Looking around suspiciously and confirming that there was no one there, he picked up the phone and dialled a number.

_Let him be awake, please…_

"Moshi moshi, this is Li Syaoran…"

Kero bent down low and whispered as soft as he could.

"Hey kid, this is Kero. I need, and I mean really need, to stay over at your house tonight. I know that we haven't really been on good terms, but these are desperate times, and they called for desperate measures. What's the problem you say? I'll explain it when I arrive. Thanks. Bye."

He gently put the phone back on the receiver and pried the kitchen window open.

_Hope Sakura will not be too angry in the morning. I wonder whether the gaki will let me stay for the whole week…I'll go ask him._

And he flew up and off into the night, never to be seen again…at least until morning.

To Be Continued

==============================================

**Semmerie****: This is what I call an extra long chapter.**

1) My hands hurt.

2) This is 18 pages long. 

 I know the date consisting of the dynamic blue duo was a flop, but I guess you would understand, and I'm bad at writing romance, funnies, angst…*runs on a list of genres* By the way, is anyone in the same situation as me? On every fanfic I read, all the apostrophes turn into little boxes and symbols, and it really ticks me off. Is it my computer, or am I delusional? …TT. As always, please review, and thanks so much for the feedback! I could say more...*looks at the dark faces of disapproving readers and sweat-drops* But, it's getting really late. Bye!

^^ ^^ ^^ ^^

****

****


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. TT

**A/N: **Looks like I'm late on updating. *sweat-drops as she looks at angry reviewers* I'm really SORRY! Been running out of ideas lately, but I finally got this one out of my head. It may have little content in this chapter…but it's some progress, right? ^^

*

And I sincerely say thanks to these people for supporting…:

**Transcendant**** Pig: Hope I spelt your name correctly. ^^" And thanks for really liking my story! *sweat-drops at her last sentence* I HIT THE OVER 9 MARK, WOOHOO! *slaps you on the back* you have just made a milestone in my life! *gives you an Easter bunny***

**Wing Guardian: **Thanks to you too! Even though I didn't exactly update soon, I hope it's still ok. Speaking of updating…when's your next chapter of "Battle of the two Archrivals"? Hope to see it soon; you're a really good writer! ^-^

**Abc****: You know, I just noticed that. No time to change it though, I'm much too lazy. Very observant of you to point that out ^^" **Attention! Ignore the mistake in Chapter 3! **Arigato, Abc!**

**Azure Rosas: ***sweat forms* Yeah, I've never seen Yukito so angry before, but I guess …I was kind of tired of seeing him so happy all the time.  I hope it doesn't deal a blow to the plot. Never mind, safety's always first. *pushes Yukito into an airplane to attend a food sale in Toronto* Bye! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!!!

=============================================

**[Sometimes, we wonder whether Sakura-chan -is- perfect. She has the looks, the guys, a happy family, and almost everything seems to revolve around her. What happens when she gets sick? Will it destroy her, or make her life even more perfect than before? Let us find out… [SxS] PLS R/R!**

**Feverishly Perfect**

_Written by Semmerie_

_He gently put the phone back on the receiver and pried the kitchen window open. 'Hope Sakura will not be too angry in the morning. I wonder whether the gaki will let me stay for the whole week…I'll go ask him.' And he flew up and off into the night, never to be seen again…at least until morning._

_===============================================_

Sakura woke up that morning feeling extremely grumpy and tired, but it was soothing to see that her sore throat and fever had grown slightly better. The place seemed relatively quiet…except from some loud and irritating noises emitting from the bottom floor. Sakura leaned slightly out of bed. Hearing nothing, she gave up and walked out of her room and peered over the stair banister. Her father and Touya were already awake, and they seemed to be discussing something important.__

**"…Touya! You only asked to come here for one week!? We can't let Sakura starve…"**

Her father's tone of voice seemed worried. So, it was a matter concerning herself…

**"But, I've called every single person on the list…."**

Sakura leaned forward further.

**"Let me see that paper."**

Fujitaka made his move and with a swipe of a hand, had the checklist in his possession. 

**"Otou-san, no--"**

Sakura's emerald eyes grew wide when she saw the checklist. Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika...there were dozens of names situated on that one piece of paper! Suddenly feeling slightly itchy, she scratched her shoulder lightly and at the same time pricked her ears for sounds of further conversation. Her father then started to speak.

"You haven't called…this Syaoran Li." He quirked one eyebrow at the raven-haired boy next to him. 

"But, otou-san, he's not suitable for the job! He's irresponsible, incorrigible, and absolutely incomprehensible!" Touya started of with a list of big words, but soon stopped when he saw his fathers face.

Sakura saw Fujitakas amber eyes travel from the list, to Touya, and to the list again. His fist tightened and scrunched the piece of paper into a tiny ball. He then walked over to the phone and pressed a series of numbers.

"Moshi moshi, Syaoran Li here? Yes, I would like to speak to you about Sakura. I'm her father, and since she has come down with a bout of chickenpox, I was wondering…"

Sakura leaned forward some more, but she could not catch the conversation. Standing on the tips of her toes, she kicked of her night slippers and balanced herself on the banister. She was that close to hearing them…just a little bit more---

Unfortunately for her, her sense of balance had been temporarily disrupted by her sickness, and she completely lost control, and with night clothes, messy hair and all, she plummeted down headfirst into the dining table below.

"**AHHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

Her dress billowed up behind her…the air whipped swiftly past, Sakura winced and closed her eyes…and flapped her hands frantically like a chicken.

_My Sakura Cards…my Sakura Cards! Where are they!?_

Sakura rummaged around in her pockets, but her hope faded when she remembered that the Sakura Cards on hr desk in her room.

_Oh Kami-sama, why did I have to be so stupid as to leave my cards unguarded?! No, scratch that, why did I have to be so stupid as to leave **myself** unguarded?!_

Sakura couldn't take the chance of trying to summon her cards by will…it would take too much time. There was only one thing left to do.

"**HELP ME! Someone help me!"**

She screamed with all her vocal power possible and her screech echoed through her house like an ice berg crashing into the Titanic. Both her brother and her father looked up in shock.

Touya ran around helplessly, trying to pinpoint the spot where Sakura would fall. Fujitaka looked worried, but had no choice but to continue talking to Syaoran.

She was only a few metres left from the ground…Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She just hoped that she would not break her leg or something…

5, 4, 3, 2…

*BOOM*

Sakura landed straight into her father's arms. Fujitaka immediately lost his balance though, and they both toppled straight to the floor. 

But as Sakura had intended to in the first place, she caught the last of the telephone conversation loud and clear.

Fujitaka straightened his glasses.

"So, Syaoran, will you be coming to take care of Sakura next week? Alright, we'll meet you then. Sayonara!"

Then phone clicked back onto the receiver, and Fujitaka turned towards Sakura with a stern look. 

"Eavesdropping again? Sakura, how many times have I told you not to listen in to others people's private conversations?" Sakura seemed unaffected and gave Fujitaka a beaming look of innocence, lightly brushing her feet onto the floor.

Fujitaka sighed and pointed to Sakura's room.

"Your room, now."

But, Sakura was not listening. As she dreamily made her way up the wooden flight of stairs, her face slowly spread into a secret smile and her mood brightened considerably.

"Syaoran's going to come over for the next week…"

She stepped into her room, smiling all the while, and closed the door with a soft click. She couldn't wait!

===============================================

_Meanwhile…._

Syaoran put the phone back on its receiver and sighed again. Now, all he had to do was get that stuffed animal out of the house and it would all be peaceful and quiet…

"Hey, I didn't know you ate pudding! **Mumphruphblrg****, tbis ish breally ghoosd!" (1)**

Syaoran slapped his hand to his forehead and proceeded to pry Kero from the fridge with a crowbar.

"**Yes, I eat pudding--"**

A twist and a muffled yelp.

"That was my **private stock---"**

A pull and the sound of the door creaking.

"And I do **not want you ransacking my fridge!"**

With one last muscle-straining pull, Syaoran yanked Kero off the fridge with a gigantic bang. Holding him by his neck, he looked at the guardian beast straight in the eye, and glared.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting home?" Syaoran asked gruffly. "You've been here for the past night, and my guess is that Sakura is very worried about you!"

Kero started sweating and he wrung his hands nervously.

"Actually, I was going to ask you whether I could stay for another week."

Syaoran huffed and he ruffled his chocolate locks in exasperation, and pretended to consider what Kero had just said, while almost strangling him at the same time.

"You want me to keep **you in the house after you emptied the fridge of all the food I had just bought yesterday, made the house a mess, and broke almost **all** the windows while trying to get in!?"**

Syaoran's arm twitched and with one flick of his arms, sent Kero flying out of the window like a Frisbee.

"I forgive **no-one if they eat my precious chocolate supply!" **

Kero was sent flying into the direction of Sakura's house screaming.

=============================================

When Kero crashed with a shattering bang into Sakura's room, the said person was still grinning stupidly and plucking petals of a cherry-blossom with her hands.

"He loves me…he loves me not…He loves me!"

Sakura's eyes twinkled happily as she grabbed Kero by the hands and spun him around the room with glee.

"Guess what, Kero-chan, Syaoran loves me!"

Kero rolled his eyes dramatically and flew to the window.

He pointed to a small black dot walking towards the house and looked at Sakura.

"Isn't that Tomoyo? She's coming to take care of you, right?"

Sakura stopped her dreamy reverie and pranced over to where Kero was sitting. Soon, she had spotted her friend too.

"Yeah, there she is!"

Tomoyo looked up at the sound and waved gaily at Sakura and her friend.

Sakura waved back too. Then, she left the window and crashed onto her bed, quickly changing out of her pyjamas and slipping into an oversized shirt and shorts.

"I've got to tell Tomoyo-chan all about my day!"

They were going to have lots to say, as Tomoyo had plenty of things to tell Sakura too…

==============================================

"-and Eriol asked me to e his girlfriend!"

Tomoyo tottered starry-eyed across Sakura's room, sighing dreamily.

"He's the…the most hunkelicious hunk in the whole world…he's kind, thoughtful, caring, sensitive, strong, manly…"

"…And very evil too." Sakura continued for her.

"He is **not!" Tomoyo whirled around and glared.**

"As I said, he is the most handsome, thoughtful, and most romantic person I ever met, and his lovely silky hair…"

Sakura sighed and stared blankly out of the window. Tomoyo was going to talk for a long time…she turned to her page in a storybook and began to read, trying to block out Tomoyo and her incessant ramblings about a certain Eriol-kun…

Though inwardly, she envied her raven-haired friend. How she wished that Syaoran-kun and her could be…a couple…

To Be Continued Shortly

==============================================

**Semmerie****: I apologise for this really short chapter! I apologise…this will never happen again-*gets hit by a rotten tomato* HEY! No fair…!!! Give me that fruit-*gets pelted by torrents and torrents of vegetables* Uughhh…*slumps down to the floor and collapses with carrots and random pieces of fruit sticking out of her nose and ears***

I have a few things to say…I desperately need help with this story! Please be free to give opinions, and hopefully, new chapter ideas in your review. I would greatly appreciate it!

**Oh yes…**

I need you guys to choose 1 thing that will happen in the next chapter…

**a) **Sakura gets a Soda-Bath, with Syaoran and Tomoyo helping her…

**b)** Sakura takes her medicine…

**c)** Sakura has a terrible mishap… (**A/N:** It's a surprise! If it doesn't show up in Chapter 5, it will in Chapter 6, so don't worry. ^^) 

**d)** All of the above

Thank you! Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. TT

**A/N: **Looks like I'm late on updating…really really late… AGH! I'm sorry! Just lost interest for a while…nothing to worry about…by writing skills have gotten worse though, and I think it's going to care all my reviewers away. ;_; *sniff* Give compliments, criticism.. anything! Agreed?

*

And..**da**** DUM DUM DUM…our dear reviewers! ****Syaoranfan****, hawaiikel (0_0) My, you are scary when you want to get something you want ^^"),**** Winged Guardian, Azure Rosas, and moezy-chan. Thank you very, very much for reviewing!**

**[Sometimes, we wonder whether Sakura-chan -is- perfect. She has the looks, the guys, a happy family, and almost everything seems to revolve around her. What happens when she gets sick? Will it destroy her, or make her life even more perfect than before? Let us find out… [SxS] PLS R/R!**

**Feverishly Perfect**

_Written by Semmerie_

_Sakura sighed and stared blankly out of the window. Tomoyo was going to talk for a long time…she turned to her page in a storybook and began to read, trying to block out Tomoyo and her incessant ramblings about a certain Eriol-kun…_

_Though inwardly, she envied her raven-haired friend. How she wished that Syaoran-kun and her could be…a couple…_

That one week passed by very **_slowly._**

…And Sakura was getting quite bored.

Well, not that she disliked her best friend though, but there was one little thing that irked her- her rambling about a certain azure haired "hottie" and the way that blinking red light was following her like a sick puppy yapping after a sack of Premium Doggy Biscuits.

This made it even harder to bear when her spots started itching like **hell.**

She had been in a foul mood throughout, quite unlike the normally cheerful Sakura-chan that her friends were used too. Nevertheless, they sent sympathy calls to her anyway.

_"Hi Kaijuu, this is Touya. You'd better take your medicine, and don't you dare do anything funny with that gaki! I'm watching you very closely!"_

_"Hello Sweetie... How's things in the house? Remember to change Mom's picture everyday, you hear me? Every single day."_

_"*ahem* Erm…Sakura?__ Err…I just want to say that…**I'mverysorrythatyougotchickenpoxandI'llseeyoutommorowandBYE! *phone slams down*"**_

But right now, she was not going to wrinkle her sun-bleached face and launch into a tantrum just yet. She had better things to do…

And that was waiting for Syaoran.

Tomoyo looked warily at the day-dreaming Sakura and slowly crept out of the room, closing the door with a silent creak behind her.

The moment she got a few metres away from the bedroom, her hand slowly reached into her hand bag, and she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She unfolded it slowly, and her eyes scanned over its faded words quickly.

_That's right …_

Then, she delicately folded it back, following all the creases, and slipped it into her pocket. Her eyes glinted evilly in the shadows.

She pulled out her camcorder.

"Oh, Kawaii Sakura-chan, this is going to be the one tape I will never forget!"

Syaoran's hastily straightened his collar, his finger all the while hoveringly very dangerously near the doorbell.

He was sweating bullets.

_Why did I agree to this again? _He muttered exasperatedly. 

Syaoran checked his appearance one last time and finding it suitable, he pushed he red shiny thing they called an automatic doorbell…and soon enough, and ring echoed throughout the house.

Sakura jumped out from her seat near the window and started running furiously towards the door.

"Tomoyo-chan~! Syaoran's here!"

Tomoyo snapped out of her "evil" reverie and looked at Sakura. 

"Already?"

"Of course!"

Sakuras emerald eyes glittered in excitement and she hugged Tomoyo momentarily. The door opened with a creak.

"SYAORAN-KUN!"

The two almost bowled over the very embarrassed Syaoran standing at the doorstep, Sakura enfolding him into a very big and tight hug, and Tomoyo pulling out her camcorder immediately and filming them.

Sakura started chattering loudly in Syaoran's ear.

"You just **cannot believe how bored I was! Onni-san was not at home-"**

Syaoran growled bad-temperedly at the name.

"Outou-san wasn't either, and NOONE came to accompany me the whole of last week…and even though Tomoyo-chan was kind enough to come…"

Sakura's voice lowered drastically.

"She kept blabbing about her new-found boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragazawa."

Syaoran's eyes widened considerably and he bit his lip to stop himself from snickering.

"Eriol Hiiragazawa? That man whom Tomoyo sought after for the last **four years and only now do they actually establish an actual relationship?"**

Sakura rolled her eyes animatedly and winked at him.

"Yes."

Syaoran couldn't help it and started laughing uncontrollably, and Sakura joined in soon after.

"What's so funny?"

Tomoyo pouted cutely and slapped Syaoran on the back in an attempt to stop him from laughing. In between chortles, he managed to come up with a legible answer.

"Oh-haha-it's-hahahaha-**nothing****!"******

Tomoyo shrugged and started to drag Sakura and Syaoran into the house by their collars.

"Well, stop laughing now, because we still have to make Sakura's medicine, force her to drink it, and also dump her into a tub of soda bicarbonate."

Sakura immediately stopped laughing and gulped.

"WHAT!?"

"I'll tell you what I think, I think that's a **No-no-no-no-NO!" **Sakura screamed with and legs kicking out in all directions. Syaoran growled and looked at Tomoyo with a look of boredom which said: _Why do we have to do this again?_****

Tomoyo successfully dodged another blow from Sakura's left leg and shrugged. 

"How else are we going to get Sakura to take that medicine?" she mouthed to her accomplice in a very obvious manner. Syaoran frowned.

"We could tranquilise her." He said, poking Sakura hard in the ribs.

Kero, who was hovering behind the scenes, suddenly popped out and beamed at them in a very proud manner. 

"Nothing to fear ladies and gentlemen," Ignoring Syaoran's huge sweatdrop, he pulled out two leather straps complete with buckles. 

"Kero's Magic Leather Straps will do the trick!"

Syaoran and Tomoyo looked blank.

Kero growled. "Look- Strap to Sakura to Sofa?" he emphasised.

"Oooohhh…" Realization dawned on both of them and they both tied Sakura to the Sofa and went of to get the medicine.

"With all those spots, don't you think we should have let her arms free so that she could scratch?"

Tomoyo looked at Kero in horror.

"Ok, so that was** not** such a good idea."

After a few minutes, Syaoran and Tomoyo were in the kitchen trying to figure out how to feed Sakura all the medicine.

Tomoyo looked at one bottle of blue liquid carefully.

"Well, this has to be a double-dose…" she said as she picked up another one. "And this has to be a triple, with 3 pills of this…"

Syaoran carefully picked his way through the piles of medicine and picked up a bottle of green goop. "This has to go with it too." He said, and deftly threw the bottle over to his friend, and it sailed through the air, but due to an aiming error, it knocked over one pile of other bottles before coming to a stop. Tomoyo glared.

Syaoran looked nervous. "Sorry!" he said, and gave a peace sign before continuing to pick out bottles.

Then, the said pile of medicine which was now perched on the edge of the table, tumbled over and fell into a boiling tub of hot water nearby. 

The bottles leaked, and the water began to take on the shades of a multi-colored rainbow. Syaoran gulped as he watched Tomoyo's face turn the color of thunder.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH YOU, SYAORAN LI!"

Syaoran muttered a strangled gasp as Tomoyo pounced on him with a car jack. "Where did you get that thing from?!" He cried, before he cut his sentence to avoid the metal car jack of doom from hitting him in the chest.

"What's the noise about?" Kero peered in from the kitchen door.

In a flurry, Tomoyo and Syaoran cleared everything up and stood side by side blocking him from the sight of the bubbling pot of water and medicine.

"Nothing!" They replied in unison and pushed Kero out of the room quickly, locking the door behind him.

"Now what are we going to do, Syaoran?!" Tomoyo screamed while pointing at the tub. "We are going to have enough medicine to keep Sakura healthy for a lifetime!"

"Oh never mind about that!" 

Syaoran hastily picked up a measuring jug and scooped up a scooped up some liquid and slowly poured it into a particularly large bottle.

"Just feed her five spoons of this and it will be fine." Noticing the doubtful look on her face, he patted her slowly on the shoulder reassuringly.

"If it really poisons Sakura-chan, we could say that a pelican from Ireland thought that the medicine cupboard was a lot of fun."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and they both marched out of the kitchen holding a serving spoon and the medicine bottle.

**"GAH!"******

Sakura stared boggle-eyed at the spoon Syaoran held in front of her nose. 

"Don't tell me that this brown liquid with a **horrible** stench is the medicine I am supposed to take?"

Syaoran nodded quickly.

"A newly invented Asian/Western fusion blend… Now drink it before I drop the whole spoon!" He looked at the spoon as if it was going to explode.

"NO!" Sakura struggled against her bonds as Syaoran inched the spoon closer to her mouth.

_Eeek__…come on, Kami, lend me some super power strength now!_

 And true enough, after 5 minutes of non-stop struggling, the straps finally snapped and Sakura leapt out of the sofa and made her escape.

"Oh darn it…" Syaoran cursed in Chinese and she ran up the steps. "Tomoyo, could you follow her please? I'll come after."

As Tomoyo ran after Sakura, Syaoran walked achingly, slowly, towards the steps.

Syaoran and Tomoyo finally cornered Sakura next to the window of her bedroom.

"Sakura-chan, please, just a little sip?" Tomoyo grovelled.

Sakura just shut her eyes and mouth tight.

Syaoran stared at the situation with a growing feeling of frustration. Sakura was resisting, his hand was aching and the stench of the thing was going to make him sick!

He thought of a sudden desperate idea. Prying Tomoyo away from Sakura, he motioned for her to keep silent. 

**_I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life._**

He downed the medicine, but unknown to everyone else, he didn't swallow it but kept it in his mouth.

**_This is surely the most revolting taste I have ever experienced. Not even a Chinese Herb would taste this bad! _**He thought as he inched slowly towards Sakura's still form at the window.

Sakura felt strange at the sudden silence. Opening her eyes a crack, she peered at Syaoran's form directly in front of her. She also noticed that Syaoran was steadily closing in on her…

Syaoran had had enough. He wasn't going to hold it in any longer…he suddenly thrust himself onto Sakura.

Sakura's emerald eyes opened wide as Syaoran kissed her fully on the lips.

"What the-Syaoran-GAH!"

Her sense of bliss slowly turned into horror as the medicine slowly leaked into her mouth. Her face turned into a mixture of surprise and disgust, and she pushed Syaoran away and fixed him onto a glare.

"That was the lowest thing you ever did, Syaoran-kun."

He grinned.

"What was I supposed to do?"

Tomoyo stepped in from the corner, her camera rolling. 

"Besides, we were rushing for time. We still have your sode bath left to do, you know." They both smiled evilly and advanced on the terrified Sakura.

 "Guys…" 

Sakura started sweating and leant backwards towards the wall.

Unfortunately, that was the wrong move. Sakura seemed to have forgotten that there was an empty space behind her…

"GAH!"

Sakura lost her balance and toppled out of the window with an almighty scream.

To Be Continued.

**Author's Rambling**

**Semmerie****: This chapter really sucks! *screams* What in the world am I supposed to do with my failing English grade!?**

**Kero: **Well, for a start you could stop torturing all of us with this pathetic story.

**Semmerie****: *looks at Kero in shock* How did **you** get here?! *gets out a mallet and repeatedly bangs him on the head* How ****dare you insult this fanfic!?**

**Kero:** @_@

**Semmerie****: o_O *looks at unconscious Kero* Nevermind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is quite choppy. TT Please review! *waves***

*Curtain closes*


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. TT *yawn*

**A/N: **Hi again! ~-^  Hope you ppl haven't lost interest yet! Hmm…around 1-2 chapters before it ends. Actually…-_-"" It has more dialogue than action this time round, but…at least I updated…right? *looks sheepishly at angry mob*

**Haven't you forgotten something…? *skeptical look***

Shut UP, Kero-chan, and **no, I have not forgotten our love-ly reviewers. ^^**

**Where's my reward for the reminder? I hope it's pudding. ^^**

Who ransacked the fridge last night? *glare* Anyway, thanks to:

**Moezy-chan****   //   Thanks for reviewing all this while! Sorry that I'm slow in updating though…^^"" I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Winged Guardian // **Ohh…*looks around* Sakura will survive…she has a tough stomach. *wink* And You told me to update soon?! *looks around guiltily* 

**Enchantress Azure // **Thanks! *blush*  

**Iyasu**** // 0_0 O-k…Thanks for telling me that it is good…in your own special way, I mean. *wink* ~-^**

**UrbanCinderella**** // *blushes very red* I think I am going to burst with joy. *hugz* A chocolate cookie for your review! **

**Minirrie**** // You sound like my friend…*ka-chink* Wait a minute! I think you-are- my friend! Confess to me now. Hehe. ~-^ Just j/k. Thank you!**

**The replies were less soppy than usual.  Good job.**

Was –that- supposed to be a **compliment?!**

**Depends on how you see it. **

No dinner for you tonight, **GREAT guardian of the Clow Cards!**

**NO…!! ;_;**

*

**Feverishly Perfect**

_By Semmerie_

_"Guys…" _

_Sakura started sweating and leant backwards towards the wall. _

_Unfortunately, that was a wrong move. Sakura seemed to forget that there was an empty space behind her…_

_"GAH!"___

_Sakura lost her balance and toppled out of the window with an almighty scream._

A newspaper headline flashed across the plane of Syaoran's mind.

"**Unorthodox way of taking Medicine punished with Death"**

Syaoran gulped. This was **not good. To save her, or not to save her?!**

Or more _precisely_, to die from **Sakura's** wrath when he finally gets her on solid ground, or to die from **Touya's**** wrath when he finds that his beloved imouto is no longer among the living? His feverish mind pondered the facts.**

When he suddenly realized that he didn't **need to ponder the facts as neither the Sakura-initiated death nor the Touya-initiated death was a very desirable choice. He whipped out his wind ofuda.  Well, if he was to die… Sakura's wrath would be far sweeter than being chased around by a deranged maniac armed with powerful magic and a metal spiked mallet.**

**_"Element Wind!"_****__**

****

A silvery stream of liquid-like magic shot straight out of his ofuda, zipping down towards Sakura at abnormal speed.  

…And it missed her by a mile, lifting up a very **surprised dog instead. Syaoran scowled. "What is –wrong- with that thing?!"**

**_"Element Wind!"_****__**

Missed.

**_"Element….Wind!!"_****__**

****

Again.

**_"Element._****_ Wind. *growl*"_**

****

And again.

**_"ELEMENT. WIND."_**

****

Tomoyo was starting to giggle.

**_"EL-LE-MENT W-IN-D!!!!!"_****__**

****

At This, A garbage truck levitated into the air. Syaoran seemed to crumple up into a ball of pure shame as numerous sweat drops now adorned his head.

_Pathetic situation you got yourself into, Syaoran._

The situation would have been quite funny if there hadn't been many innocent lives at stake. Even now, many non-magic pedestrians were looking up dazedly at the floating apparition. Syaoran, burning with embarrassment, considered burning his ofuda and abandoning himself to a life of a road sweeper. Tomoyo's face was contorted in a very weird mixture of worry-for Sakura, and amusement-for Syaoran…

But just then, a very, **very **shrill sound came from outside the room.

"**AGH!**** YOU TWO ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE AFTER I GET OF THIS PILE OF JUNK AND INTO THE BLASTED WINDOW..!"**

This caused Tomoyo and Syaoran jump a foot into the air. As they looked up, it almost seemed that Syaoran's faulty ofuda had been worth something after all…

…As Sakura was glaring at them quite menacingly through the open window.

"Who-What-How?!" Syaoran spluttered. "You're not falling…?"

Sakura hoisted herself in through the window.

"If you wanted to do some rescuing, why didn't you just direct your wind element at **me** rather than digging up everything existing on the sidewalk and piling them up in a living bunch of limbs ?! Talk about going about it the long way!" Her emerald eyes were swirling with deep, uncontrolled annoyance as she swept her venomous gaze across the two.

Syaoran put on a weak smile and tried to brush some random candy wrappers off Sakura's shoulder before she swatted it away, muttering angrily.

Tomoyo? She was too content taping the whole thing to even say a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later, Sakura was still fuming.._

"I'm sorry--"

"Shut up, Syaoran."

"I'm sorry--"

"Shut **UP**, Syaoran!"

Syaoran shut up.

"Get out your wind ofuda."

Syaoran took out his wind ofuda.

"Give me the wind ofuda."

There was an extremely dangerous tint to her voice.

"This," Sakura glared at Syaoran, "is the **last time you're ever going to use this again."**

And with that, she burnt it to a crisp and handed the smoldering ashes to Syaoran.

"Throw it away."

Syaoran -_-""ed. 

"Throw it **AWAY**."

Syaoran gave her a pathetic you-know-you-want-to-hug-me look.

Sakura gave him a do-you-want-to-be-dead-look.

Syaoran intensified his you-know-you-want-to-hug-me look and added in another I'd-love-to-be-dead-look for an extra bonus.

Sakura intensified hers ten-thousand fold.

Syaoran gave her the puppy-dog.

Sakura faltered.

Syaoran gave her the double puppy dog.

Sakura crumbled. 

Syaoran gave her the triple ultimate puppy dog complete with watery eyes and a trembling lip.

"**ARGH!**** FINE, I'LL THROW IT AWAY!"**

Syaoran grinned.

_One step for Syaoran Li, a giant leap forward to annoying Sakura to bits…score one to me._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, everything was settled again and the three of them were indulging in hot chocolate in the living room.

"Now this is the life…!" Sakura put down her steaming mug and sprawled lazily onto the sofa, yawning loudly. 

Tomoyo smiled and handed her a cushion. "It looks like your fever has finally broken."  She winked. "I **also** noticed that you're getting a tad bit sleepy. You look so kawaii like that…" 

Syaoran sweat-dropped and looked up at Sakura. "Why don't you get upstairs? After that, if you're not too tired, we might be able to call our classmatesyou're your homework." Sakura looked at him.

"What?" 

Sakura giggled. "There's marshmallow on your nose!" And sure enough, there was. Syaoran stared cross-eyed at the blob of white and fingered it, making the sight even funnier. 

"Well, I can't very well see where it is!" 

Sakura giggled even more. "I'll take it off for you, then." She leaned over.

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_OH MY GOD STOP LEANING SO LOW!_

Noticing that Sakura was now very dangerously close to him, Syaoran started blushing furiously and his hormones went into over-sensory alert. 

_Argh__, 1 centimeter more and I'll explode! Sakura, has anyone taught you about giving boys, teenage boys especially, some personal space?!_

Really, she was very dumb, for lack of a better word.

But it was a very **cute** kind of dumb.

Syaoran's blush deepened by a lot. Unbeknownst to them, Tomoyo took out her pocket camera and started filming.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was very relieved when Sakura used her pinky to swipe the soggy marshmallow off his nose with a flourish. 

"And as for payment, I'll eat it." Syaoran sweat dropped. "Whatever." He put on a very blank expression and turned back to his drink, heart beating furiously.

After finishing her cup-full, Sakura yawned again. "I'll go upstairs. Tomoyo, Syaoran, wake me up in 30 minutes, okay?"

Syaoran hid his face with a pillow and the red light stopped blinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After Sakura had gone to sleep…_

"You know, it's obvious, Li-kun."

Syaoran extricated his face out of the pillow and set it aside.

"The way you look at her when she doesn't notice, that perpetually good mood you had when only **she **was around..."

Syaoran's body suddenly grew much tenser than normal.

"**Plus **that blushing habit which you are kindly demonstrating right now. There's no hiding how you feel, Syaoran."

Tomoyo sat next to Syaoran and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I've talked to her, and she's already admitted it…she loves you. So why can't you…?"

She sighed.

"Stop breaking her heart Syaoran. I know… the selfless desire for her to be happy, blahblah… but the fact **is that you missed the most important point."**

Syaoran broke out of his reverie and started protesting. "I would never break--"

"…That all she needs is **you. **Not Yukito, not food, not water, not an endless supply of happy fluffy bunnies…"

Syaoran's eyes widened, and at that moment…all seemed to come to a stop. All he could do was stare at the ground.

"As Sakura's best friend and confidante, I need to know. Do you return her feelings, or are you just leading her on?"

She looked into his eyes deeply and Syaoran could feel those amethyst orbs piercing his very soul.

"I-I…" His voice cracked.

"Tomoyo…you know that I would never hurt her. We've been so much together, the cards, the transforming, the battles…we've all created such a strong bond …" He hesitated for a couple of seconds, and then turned bravely to meet Tomoyo's eyes.

_No backing off now, Syaoran._

"I can't...just can't deny it anymore, Tomoyo. I- I think I'm in love."

"With Sakura."

The truth had finally come out. Suddenly feeling like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders; he slumped back into the sofa.

Tomoyo grinned evilly.

At that moment, all color drained from Syaoran's face as she held a tape recorder tauntingly in front of him.

_I am now officially a self-proclaimed idiot, confession or not._

_"**DAIDOUJI, NO…!!!"**_

****

Various bangs ensued at the Kinomoto residence and Syaoran knocked down every single piece of breakable glass in sight, while trying to pry the tape from the clutches of the evil Tomoyo.

_To Be Continued Today, tomorrow, or maybe a century later._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

*wipes hands* Now that was one –successfully- completed chapter. 

**It differs.**

Don't provoke me, Kero-chan.

**And what happens if I do…?**

This. *smirks and brandishes a light-saber evilly*

**0_0 *to readers* Thank you, everyone…*looks warily at author* Please come again and review the chapter!**

Good. ^-^ 


	8. Chapter 7

Author: This fic MUST have closure soon. It MUST. Kero is off taking a nap (thank goodness) so, I shall start the whole shebang off first. This is the second last chapter, sorry for the shortness. This whole story is stinky, I've realized, but finishing it would be the only right thing to do. xP

Disclaimer: Never owned CCS. Wishes she did. Currently plotting to steal it in the night.

**Feverishly Perfect**

_By Semmerie_

* * *

Last time…

"_**DAIDOUJI, NO…!" **_

_Various bangs issued at the Kinomoto Residence as Syaoran knocked down ever breakable piece of glass in sight, all the while trying to pry the tape from the clutches of the evil Tomoyo._

* * *

Now, the Kinomoto house was well-known throughout the neighborhood for its perpetually clean and spotless condition. Fujitaka, ever neat by nature, took pride in cleaning the two-storey building from top to toe every two days—never resting until every object was in place, until every speck of dust was into the dustbin, and until every surface in the house was polished till it shone. In fact, he gave his beloved home a new coat of paint once in a while, if he had the time.

This system of cleanliness and order was—very unfortunately—_disrupted _when the terrors none other than Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo ripped through the house tornado-like, sending everything into utter disarray and behaving like barbaric hippopotami to boot.

(ooc—okay. Don't ask me where that came from. Blame RK.)

"**_DAIDOUJI! _**Give me that …that…THING! This is **serious!" **Syaoran roared loudly, emitting a series of frustrated growls he normally tended to make when he was, well, frustrated. Glaring angrily at Tomoyo's back, he reached out with one hand and swiped, hoping to be able to snag her clothes, at least.

"Ohohohohoho! Me? Give such a –kawaii- confession back? OHOHOHO—of course not," Tomoyo countered sweetly, gigging evilly.

But before he could succeed in catching her, the girl skidded on one heel and rounded a corner sharply, making him miss and lose his balance. Reeling out of control, the great Syaoran Li, descendant of Clow Reed himself, found himself face to face with a solid wall.

Sad to say, what happened after was not very pretty.

**CRASH!**

Pain exploded in his head and he sank to the ground, letting out a soft moan.

_Man, that **hurt.**_

Beside him, a picture frame made its untimely descent to the ground and hit the hard, tiled floor with a piercing crack. Syaoran, recovering quickly, pulled himself up, temper steadily rising. And an angry Syaoran… was not a nice Syaoran.

Would he, a man with PRIDE, let a too-cunning-for-her-own-good slip of a girl defeat him! Definitely not! With renewed vigor and a fresh resolve to wring Tomoyo's neck with his very own hands (okay, not –that- serious, but it came pretty close), Syaoran started full speed down the hallway.

Unlucky for him, Tomoyo, asides from being cunning and scheming and just pure** EVIL**, had extremely quick reflexes.

The incident of the wall was not an isolated incident.

In fact, it was repeated many, many times.

* * *

Awhile later…

"Dai…dou…ji…." Syaoran panted, halting in the chase to allow himself a few minutes of much needed rest. Throughout the last half an hour, he had associated with the walls of Kinomoto Residence no less then ten times, and to add to it all, had accidentally slipped on a puddle of water in the kitchen, launching himself straight into a cabinet.

…Precisely the reason why he was covered with flour and other sorts of gunk.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was immaculately clean. She leaned slightly against the doorway, brushing imaginary dust from her clothes. The self-satisfied darned _smile _never left her face.

"So, Li-kun…" She started, ignoring his death glare.

"You have chased me for precisely thirty minutes. It is about time Sakura-chan got up. And when she does, I'll be waiting at her bedside, holding –this-."

Tomoyo withdrew the tiny black tape from her pocket, holding it tauntingly between her fingers. Syaoran drew his breath in sharply, cheeks flushing.

Rest assured- his sudden reaction wasn't due to exhaustion.

Syaoran felt distinctly like a ripe tomato. Rubbing his cheeks fiercely as if it would force them to regain their normal color, his glare which was still directed at a certain person increased tenfold.

"I wonder what she would say when she listens to what is _inside _this kawaii tape…hmm, _Li-kun?_ I'm sure she'll be absolutely _delighted…_Ohohohoho!_" _Tomoyo finished, lips curling up into an innocent smile.

"Daidouji, would you like to die?" Syaoran gritted out, eyes narrowing into slits. Yes, there was going to be murder today. The girl just shrugged it off, stars already shining in her eyes.

"Oh, _Sakura! _I have something for you!" She sang almost dreamily, climbing up the flight of stairs at the speed of lightning.

Syaoran was desperate. Abandoning all rational thought, he forced his legs to get moving.

* * *

"Mmmmprh…?" Sakura mumbled into her covers. Something was shaking her. Hard. Sitting up, she forced her eyes open, pushing the heavy sheets off her body.

"Oh, _Sakura-chan," _Tomoyo cooed into her ear, "Time to wake up! While you were asleep, Li-kun and I prepared something for you…"

Sakura blinked blearily, before proceeding to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Once done, she gave her best friend a curious look. It was normal for Tomoyo to give her things, like clothes, but…

"You're giving me a black box?" She inquired, staring at the sleek, rectangular shape suspended in Tomoyo's left hand. Her cousin shrugged, just smiling.

"It's an audio tape, silly. You're supposed to listen to it," She explained, giggling to herself as she watched understanding dawn on her friend's face. Pressing the small tape into Sakura's hands, she winked.

"I'm sure you'll like it."

At that moment, there was a huge crash outside, and the whole house seemed to lurch violently as someone outside suddenly attacked the bedroom door. However, said door was tightly bolted shut and did not move an inch. Sakura turned around, eyes widening.

"I don't remember closing the door…did you lock it for me, Tomoyo-chan?" She asked, thoroughly confused this time. The banging from the other side was getting louder and louder—and more insistent…In response, Tomoyo just laughed, as if nothing had happened.

"_Hmm? Don't bother about the noise, it's just …construction work outside. Why don't_ get started on the tape first? I'm sure the noise will stop soon."

Sakura was about to say that the noise had been clearly from outside her bedroom door, but seeing her best friend's expression, decided against it and hesitantly picked up the tape instead. Slotting it slowly into the tape player beside her head, she plugged in her headphones and started listening.

Daidouji Tomoyo just smiled to herself wistfully.

"If you were brave enough to do this by yourself, Li-kun, I wouldn't have had to resort to such drastic measures."

* * *

Syaoran Li was fuming. Knowing Tomoyo, Sakura would have probably started listening to the tape by now…and being the cunning fox she was, no wonder the dumb entrance to Sakura's bedroom was _bolted. _

Slamming shoulder-first into the door again, he growled.

"Stupid Daidouji…stupid me…stupid…confession…" He leaned against the wooden surface, panting with the exertion. He had to find some way to get into the room before…

…_before Sakura finds out how much you love her?_ His inner conscience mused.

_Are you sure you **don't **want that to happen? _

He felt blood rush up to his cheeks again and cursed softly. What was with him! Every mention of that…that SAKURA KINOMOTO and he would immediately transform into a love-sick schoolboy…a schoolboy whose speech consisted of only 'Er's and 'Uhh's…

_Maybe you –are- a love-sick schoolboy! _The voice in his brain commented with much sarcasm. _For goodness sakes, if you were a MAN, which you're not, you wouldn't be letting a tape do the work for you. If you had guts, you'd be in there on one knee PROPOSING—but nooo, Daidouji ends up doing all the work…_

Syaoran felt his cheeks darken several shades, and squished the voice immediately. He didn't need any inner advice. …Especially if it was annoying.

Even though what it just said hit so close to home…

He breathed in shakily.

Then, the fog in his mind was lifted, and he knew exactly what to do. Whipping out a wind ofuda from his shirt pocket (thank goodness he had a spare) he aimed the ancient charm at the door, stepping backwards.

"_**Element Wind."**_

Tendrils of magic rose from the seemingly flimsy piece of paper, and wind rushed out from nowhere, aiming at Sakura's bedroom door with full force. Syaoran felt determination welling up in his stomach, slowly but surely.

If he was going to achieve his own happiness, he was going to do it on his own.

The tape and Tomoyo would still burn though, but at a later time.

* * *

_To be Continued._

…**I'm late.**

-innocent smile- Yes you are. _Paycut._

…

Please read and review! )


End file.
